When a paper document is scanned by a scanner or the like, the resulting electronic image may be converted to a simple image file. The electronic image may be converted, using OCR technology, to a file having an image plus a character code. The electronic image may be converted to an Office Open XML (OOXML) format, which can be handled by an office application. In addition, a user may designate a specific region in the image for processing with an application for a specific work (for example, business form processing) so that only the designated region undergoes OCR-processing to acquire character codes. However, processing only specific information in the document into a form in which the information is handled as intended (for example, .txt if the information is a character string, and .csv if the information is a table) is not easy. For example, once .txt is designated for a document in which a table and a character string exist at the same time, even the table ends up being computerized in a .txt format. As a result, handling becomes cumbersome.